PS010
Danger: High Voltorb (Japanese: VS ビリリダマ VS ) is the tenth round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and his Pokémon are out for some fresh air on the hills near Vermilion City when they spot a huge ship in the ocean. A few minutes later, Red is in front of the majestic S.S. Anne. He decides to get in and sneaks inside unnoticed. However, his adventure in the ship is short; when he sees a suspicious Pokémon in one of the rooms, he screams, and the sailors kick him off the ship. As he thinks about the mysterious thing he saw, an odd old man interrupts and asks Red if he can see his Pokémon. Amazed by his team, the old man introduces himself as the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman and takes Red downtown to the Fan Club. Inside the building, a group of s chat about their favorite Pokémon and read their official magazine when the Fan Club Chairman, Red, and his Pokémon arrive. Pika, Saur, and Poli instantly grab everyone's attention. A girl asks Red about Poli, and Red responds that he has had it since it was a . Red mentions that his Pokémon have helped him in a lot of battles, only for the club members to fall silent instantly. The Fan Club Chairman explains that the Pokémon Fan Club doesn't like to force Pokémon into battles and they prefer un-evolved ones because they're cute. Suddenly a desperate man enters the room saying his has been stolen. The Fan Club Chairman sadly remembers his stolen , and seeing the old man crying, Red offers to help and asks for information. The members of the Fan Club tell Red that the abductions happen the same time each month, and that the S.S. Anne is supposedly used by the Gym Leader to transport materials to Cinnabar Island. Knowing that the abductors would have to transport full-sized Pokémon, and recalling the suspicious Pokémon he saw earlier, Red concludes that an investigation into the S.S. Anne is in order. Leaving Pika behind per the Fan Club Chairman's request, Red reenters the ship. Back in the room where he saw the suspicious Pokémon, Red finds a , but when he tries to touch it, he gets zapped; it turns out to be a . In a short battle, Poli ends up paralyzed, and a man appears behind Red, declaring that he deals with trespassers very harshly. Red finds himself surrounded by the man, revealed to be Lt. Surge, and a bunch of Pokémon ready to attack... Major events * meets the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. * Red meets Lt. Surge. Debuts * s * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * s * Lt. Surge Pokémon debuts * * * * * Characters Humans * * Lt. Surge * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * s * s * A (picture) Pokémon * (Poli; 's; flashback) * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Pokémon Fan Club Chairman's; picture) * (A's; picture) * Trivia * The suspicious Pokémon locked in a room on the S.S. Anne is a . * The English title is based on the words commonly seen on a high voltage sign, Danger: High Voltage. * In the Chuang Yi version, A states on the newsletter, "that's the last bath I'll take with my Tentacool!" This contradicts her later appearance in The Last Battle XIII, where she is seen bathing with her again. Errors * says in this round that is very difficult to catch a Pokémon that already belongs to another Trainer, counteracting the fact that in the , a Pokémon owned by a Trainer cannot be caught. * When Red calls the chairman a weird old man, it is misspelled as wierd. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Voltorb |ko= |pl= |pt_br=VS Voltorb |es_eu= |th= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 10 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS010 fr:Chapitre 10 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA010 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第10話 zh:PS010